Beach Trip!
by Ariisaa-chaan
Summary: Narumi tells the class that they're going to have a trip to the beach! gah... i suck at summaries but the story is nice! review! and this is my first published fic:3


Title: The Beach, confessions and randomness: GA version

A Gakuen Alice fan fiction

Rated T (for swearing, slightly suggestive language,

Slightly suggestive themes, certain scenes and some perverted matters)

Romance Humor

OOCness possible

Pairings (love square): N X MikSuOC and others…

Main Characters

Mikan Sakura 15Natsume Hyuuga 15

Hotaru Imai 15Ruka Nogi 15

Sumire Shouda 15Kokoro Yome 15

Nadeshiko Hidorashi 15Michiko Himeko 15

Ayane Grigori 15Tsubasa Andou 19

Misaki Harada 19Tonouchi Akira 19

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.

The Beach, confessions and randomness: GA version

Chapter one: the Idea

-At Class 2B-

Koko's POV

For the very first time, the classroom was at peace. Well… of course it is! I'm the only one here! Wait… someone's coming!

I impatiently waited and few moments later, the door creaked open and in came Nadeshiko and Ayane.

Nadeshiko suddenly had a flabbergasted look on her face, and then she said, "Wow Ayane, we're early!" (A: my OC was OOC back there)

"What do you expect? Its 7:15 and class starts at 8:00." She said, smirking.

Nadeshiko started to laugh sheepishly as she sweat dropped. Ayane started to have the look on her face that said _you-idiot._

I tried to use my Alice on her, but there was a barrier on her mind saying, _you idiot! Would you stop reading my mind?! …_ Therefore, I tried it on Nadeshiko … but she was only thinking, 'hmm… what idea should I use as reference this time?' … I forgot. She IS a writer.

Nadeshiko finally noticed me and greeted me a good morning. So I returned the greeting and Ayane just glared at me with those fierce golden blue eyes. I shuddered as she was still glaring at me.

They walked to their seats, sat down and started talking about stuff.

Natsume-san entered the room a few moments later. He smirked at the sight of the classroom. I got intrigued on why he was smirking like that, so I used my Alice.

He was thinking, _'oh thank god that no nuisances will disturb me at this hour.'_

He walked to his seat and started to read his newly bought manga.

-Ten minutes later-

Michiko-chan entered the room and suddenly her cheeks gotten suffused with blood at the sight of Natsume-kun. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. She's been lovesick with Natsume-kun ever since he's helped her build up her confidence during the last Alice festival… so I decided to read her mind. She was thinking_, 'Oh… Natsume-kun's already here?! … You can do this Michiko. You can do this.'_

She walked to her seat, sat down and started to ogle at Hyuuga-san.

Imai-san entered the room and took a blackmail picture of Michiko ogling at Hyuuga. I chuckled and read her mind. Unfortunately, there was a barrier around her mind as well…

Michiko shook her head and stopped ogling at Natsume. She bowed her head to conceal her blush. It was kinda funny.

-Later, about five minutes before class starts-

Everyone was here in the classroom… well, except Naru. I'm sooo bored… I'm gonna use my Alice.

_'I wish Natsume would stop being SUCH a bloody pervert!!!!'_

_'Naru-sensei's so weird… why does he even wear girls clothes in the first place?'_

_'Mitzutama's so annoying… well at least I can tease her about her heart-patterned panties she's wearing today....'_

_'Hmm… what can I feed Piyo today?'_

_'I hope Misaki-sensei isn't absent…'_

_'The crazy things here in the class don't compare to the craziness at home…'_

_'What would be better sounding? She pouted when suddenly her long time rival leaned to her and suddenly kissed her or she glared at Aki when suddenly he leaned closer to her, awkwardly caressed her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.'_

_'Oh, Natsume-kun, I wish I could find the guts to say what I have to say to you…'_

_'Koko, if you're ever reading my mind right now, stop or you'll pay a fine of 3000 rabbits'_

_'Jinno-sensei's so crappy.'_

_'Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…'_

_'Ur so gay and you don't even like boys. No you don't even like no you don't even like no you don't even like boys…'_

_'Oh, Naru's here.'_

I stopped using my Alice as Narumi-sensei entered the room and as usual, he had a huge grin on his face. In addition, he was wearing an outfit that really resembled a maid's uniform.

"Ohayo, minna-san! Today, I have some great news!" he said, cheerfully.

"Let me guess… You've stopped being gay?" Natsume mockingly said.

Most of the class (including me) was LOL.

"No Natsume-_kun_. The faculty has arranged a beach trip for us to go on a beach trip! In addition, you can invite some of your senpais and juniors to come with you!"

Everyone stared at him with disbelief, even maybe Hyuuga-san!

"WTF? A beach trip?"

"Yeah! For a week!"

Everyone was speechless at what our gay teacher said. A… a… a beach trip?! Surely he isn't **that** crazy to arrange this!!!

Author's note:

What do you guys think? Please review!!! And feel free to suggest any ideas. I'll take note of them!


End file.
